It Always Comes Back To You Eli Goldsworthy
by Shay935
Summary: Evy and Eli seem to be made for each other, but sadly the timing is always off and other people keep getting in the way. Will these newly best friends ever be together? ON HOLD!
1. Hello Degrassi

_Oh yay! Another fun year at high school. _I thought sarcastically to myself as I pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi. _I don't even understand why I have to go to high school, I could just do home school on tour. Then instead of only doing 2 month summer tours I could tour year round. That would be the life. To bad my father thinks that, that would turn me into a druggie whore. Thanks a lot Lindsay Lohan, you made being famous a gateway drug, now my father won't let me have any fun. _I was deep in thought as I made my way up the stairs and into the building.

_Hopefully this year won't be too bad. I can just get in get out and get on my way. Luckily I just have to do it this year, and next year then I'm done, so long high school, hello full time touring. _I smiled at the thought while I walked into the main office. I had an appointment with the principal, he was going to show me around the school so I'd know where to go on my first day.

"Can I help you young lady?" the school secretary asked me as I approached her desk.

"Yes I have an appointment with Principal Simpson, I'm a new student here at Degrassi." I smiled at her even thought this was the last place I wanted to be. Now don't get me wrong, I'm good at school, I'm smart and social, I do really love school. I just love my music more.

"Name please?" She asked while looking back at her computer screen.

"Evelyn Chuck, but I go by Evy." I smiled at the woman.

"Ah Miss. Chuck glad you see you. I'm Principal Simpson." A tall slender man walled out from the back office. He extended his hand fir me to shake. I took it and smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Principal Simpson." I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Actually from what I've seen the pleasure is all mine. I reviewed your transcripts, just remarkable, we're lucky to have you." He gushed.

"Thank you sir." he released my hand and then lead me out of the office.

The next twenty minutes consisted of him showing me where all the bathrooms and drinking fountains were located, where the gym, and the drama room was; classes were currently in session so he couldn't show me much. Lastly he showed me my locker.

"Here you are" he handed me a slip of paper with the combination to my locker written on it in blue pen.

I tried it out a few times, just to make sure I had it, then we started our assent up the stairs. It was here that he told me the most horrifying thing I'd ever heard.

"Oh and we'll need your measurements for your uniform." That stopped me dead in my tracks. _Uniform? Had I joined the cheerleading squad while I was sleep walking or something? I mean WTF? _I instantly thought.

"Uniforms sir?" I questioned, looking up at him from the 3rd stair from the top.

"Yes, every student at Degrassi is required to wear a uniform." _Perfect, this place just went from barely manageable to total suck-town. _

Just then the bell rang right into my left ear.

"Ow." I placed my hand over my throbbing ear as students poured from classrooms. The uniforms weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be. When I hear uniform I tend to think of ugly plaid Catholic schoolgirl skirts, and frumpy sweater vests, but these were just different colored polo shirts with khaki pants. I stuck out like a sore thumb in my light blue/green tank top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots ( .com/chuck/set?id=29412852 ) but I didn't really care.

I then looked out into the sea of people, who were now my new classmates. One boy in particular stood out from the rest. Mainly because he wasn't in uniform, but instead he was clad in an all black outfit.

"Is he new here as well?" I assumed that the boy was simply a new student who hadn't received him uniform yet.

"Nope, just a trouble maker. Eli!" he yelled at the boy who had an apple resting between his teeth. He looked up at Simpson in surprise at first, and then in amusement. Simpson motioned for the boy to come to him. He started his descent down the stairs, so I just followed the authority figure to the bottom where Eli was waiting.

"Whatcha need Simpson?" he said freeing the apple from his lips.

"It's Principal Simpson, Eli your already on thin ice, now I expect you to be in uniform tomorrow." He said sternly. Eli only smirk and nodded his head.

"Good, now get to your next class." he commanded, with less forebodingness.

"I will, but first who might this be?" he questioned looking over at me.

"Evelyn Chuck, but I go by Evy." I smiled and extended my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Evy, as Principal Simpson pointed out earlier, I'm Eli." he shook my hand and smiled a crooked and undeniably attractive smile.

"Your also going to be late. Now get to class." Simpson warned.

"Alright, I'm going. See you around Evy." he waved goodbye and then was off.

"So what do you think?" Simpson asked, obviously referring to the school.

"I think this year has the potential to be enjoyable." I said referring to the school , as well as other things. *Cough* Eli *Cough Cough*


	2. A Job, An Appartment, And A Boy

After Simpson gave me my schedule, and I gave him my uniform measurements, I was off to find two things; An apartment and , a job to pay for said apartment.

I thought it best to look for a job first. No one was going to rent an apartment out to an unemployed teen. I been through this twice before, but this was the first time I've ever had to go on a job hunt in a different country. Even though it was just Canada, I felt a wee bit intimidated.

I parked my old and sort of beat up 1967 CS Coupe in front of a clothing store. _Maybe I can get a job quickly. That way I can focus on getting a place to live. I mean I'm charming, I'm organized (when organization is mandatory), and I'm a people person. How hard could getting a job here be?_

Turns out it's really hard. Apparently being a seventeen year old, who lives on her own, and has little job experience is not what people in today's job market are looking for. I went to seven places, one of which the guy practically talked me into a boredom coma, and this one chick had hairy pits and was sweating profusely, even though the store was probably one like 70 degrees, but the worst part was that she smelled like ham, and I mean warm, moldy, left out on the sidewalk in the sun for three days ham.

I was almost at the end of my rope. It looked as if I was either going to have to spend the money I'd saved over tour to stay in a hotel, or I was going to be sleeping in my car for the next few days. But then something amazing happened. I saw the most beautiful thing; a help wanted sign.

I looked inside the building called The Dot, and saw that it was a totally normal place. So I rushed in at the thought of money in my wallet and never having to see ham pits again.

I approached the tall guy with shaggy blond hair that was working behind the counter. The place only had a few people inside, so he wasn't busy.

"Hi, my names Evy. I saw that help wanted sign in the window, are you still looking for someone to hire?" I got right to the point.

"Yea, actually we are. You're the first person to ask about it." He smiled at me.

"How longs it been out there?" I questioned.

"Almost two weeks?" He slightly chuckled.

"So does this mean I have a job?" I smiled trying to contain my joy.

"Yes it does" he said, I extended my hand for him to shake, like we were closing a business deal.

"Thank you so much…" I hadn't caught his name.

"Peter, don't mention it. Your still in high school right?" he asked while releasing my hand.

"Yes I am. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked horrified at the thought of losing a job that I had only held for thirty seconds.

"No not at all." He sensed my inner freak out and tried to calm me down. "Come in tomorrow morning at 7. I'll teach you how to open up and do prep work, you can leave at 8 so you make it to school on time. Then come back at 4 and I'll train you till lets say 7?" I nodded my head excited. "We can discuss your days tomorrow."

I smiled widely at my new 'boss'

"Sounds great. Thank you so much Peter…" I turned around to leave, but I saw a stack of newspapers on the edge of the counter. "Do you mind if I take one of these?" I asked Peter, holding up the paper.

"No not at all." He looked up from drying a coffee cup.

"And do you mind If I hang out here for a bit. I need a place to sit and search for an apartment." I smiled pleadingly.

"Sure… wait you looking for an apartment? How old are you?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I'm seventeen, but I've live on my own. It's a long story, best saved for another time." I sat in a chair that was directly adjacent to the large wall of clear glass.

"Benn there sister." He joked. I could already tell that I was going to get along swimmingly with Peter.

I had searched all afternoon, but only had three apartment in my paper circled. I looked up from my paper for the first time in hours to see that the once desolate place was now teaming with life. _School must have just gotten out. _I came to the brilliant conclusion after seeing that all the people were actually teenagers and all still in uniform.

I paid little attention to the noisy teens and just returned to my apartment hunt, that is until someone disturbed me.

"What's up Chuck?" I looked up to see the boy from earlier; Eli.

"How did you know my last name?" I smiled suspiciously.

"I didn't, it was just a quirky greeting. Your last names Chuck?" he asked slightly surprised and amazed, more amazed. I nodded my head yes. "Wow, I think I'm going to call you that from now on." I laughed at his casual approach to someone he had just met. "So Chuck… Whatcha doing?" he smiled childishly, and bent over the table to look at my newspaper.

"Well if you must know…" I faked annoyance, which caused him to smile. "I'm searching for impartment." I healed up the newspaper that was coated in my awful handwriting and three large black circles.

"Really? Are you here with you parents or something? Is your dad going to be pissed when he comes back and finds me in his seat?" he joked. I laughed lightly, starting to like him for more then just his face.

"No, no parents. Just me looking for a place to call home." I circled another possible place in the paper.

"Wait, you live by yourself? How old are you?" he questioned just like Peter had before him.

"Why is that always peoples first question? Do I look like I can't take care of myself?" I wondered aloud. Eli gave me a look that said **"I asked a question missy, and that was not an answer." **"I'm seventeen, but I've been living on my own since I was fourteen." His jaw practically hit the table.

"Why?" was his next question.

"I'm in a band, a band that really likes touring. You see my father isn't able to go with me on tour so I go it alone. And because he's afraid of me becoming a egotistical diva I have to drop the tour for school, then when summer come I'm out." I explained.

"So your only here temporarily." He said as more of a fact then a question.

"Maybe, who knows if I like it here then maybe I'll come back next year." _Although I highly doubt that. High school blows, no matter where it is. _I thought after I finished my sentence.

"So what's the name?" I didn't understand his question.

"The name of what exactly? You'll have to elaborate"

"You said your in a band. What's it called? Maybe I've heard of em" He smiled excited. I just laughed at him.

"I doubt you've heard of us, were more popular in the states." I continued to chuckle lightly.

"We'll I won't know unless you tell me the name. So tell me the name Chuckleton."

"Chuckleton?" I raised my eyebrows at the nickname he had just given me. He gave me that **"Answer the question Missy." **look again so I caved. "Failure of The Fearless." I finally answered him.

He stroked his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Yep your right never heard of em" a smiled spread across hid features, and it soon was followed by laughter, which in turn caused me to laugh along with him.

I heard the bell that was on the door right, a sign that someone had just entered the slightly crowded coffee house. A girl with very short reddish brown hair come up behind Eli.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked him. He turned around, looking a little surprised at the girl being there.

"Uh yea. Lets go." He sat up and got ready to leave, before remembering something. "Wow. Eli Goldsworthy, where are your manners." He said to himself. "Claire this is Chuck. Chuck this is my girlfriend Claire." He introduced me by my nickname. I kindly extended my hand for her to shake. She took it and shook it quickly.

"Actually It's Evy. He insists on calling my by my last name.' I smiled at her warmly.

"Or Chuckleton, Don't forget about Chuckleton." He laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Claire."

"You too. Are you new here?" She asked, probably already knowing the answer was yes.

"Yep, just enrolled at Degrassi today." I nodded my head.

"Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled kindly at me, and I smiled kindly back. Even though inside I was a little miffed. I mean here I was with an insanely hot guy, thinking that we were flirting and then BAM! His girlfriend walks in. _Well I guess there will be other guys at Degrassi. _

"Yea see you guys tomorrow." We waved goodbye to each other, and then they left.


	3. Wesley

**Sorry it's so short but I've been really busy with other stuff. This was really just a little thing to keep you guys entertained for a little while, and while it may be short it's something you wouldn't expect... unless you read the title lol. Oh and P.S. I get really lazy sometimes and don't write so if you like the story make sure you review, the more you guys hound me about it and tell me what you like and just your thoughts on the story, the more I'll write and update. **

I sat back down and returned to my search.

I couldn't help but overhear a group of boys whispering loudly to each other.

"Come on man a bets a bet, now go talk to her." one of them whispered.

"Come on guys anyone but her, you know I'll get shot down the second I walk over there." the other boy pleaded.

"No way man. You said you could get any girls number. So go over there and get it." another boy laughed.

I glanced over to the three boys who were trying (but failing) to be quiet. Two were black; one wore glasses, and the other was hands down the shortest one in the group. The third one was extremely pale, he had dark crazy curly hair, and he wore square glasses. They were all wearing purple Degrassi polo shirts.

I quickly looked away from them, hoping they hadn't noticed my rude staring. But a few moments after my eyes had left the three boys I felt someone standing rather close to me.

"Hi, um I made a really stupid bet with my friends, saying that I could get any girls number, so do you think you could write some random numbers on a napkin for me or something?" He breather nervously.

I looked up to see the pale boy with glasses looking at me pleadingly. His nervousness was well… for lack of a better word, adorable. He actually wasn't that bad looking too. Which gave me an idea.

"Sit down." I commanded politely. The look of utter shock that crossed his face was priceless, but he didn't hesitate to put his rear in the chair. "I'm Evy." I extended my hand for him to shake. He shook it with a shocked expression still on his now even paler face.

"I'm Wesley." He managed to spit out.

"So here's the deal Wesley, I can either write a fake phone number on this napkin…" I pulled a napkin from the dispenser and waved it around, "and you can go show it off to your buddies, Or I could give you my real phone number, but you have to pretend like I totally blew you off, and go back to your friends embarrassed." I verbalized my idea.

"Real number please." He said quietly.

"Okay, I'll have to give it to you later though since your friends are staring at us right now." he quickly looked over at his friends then back to me. "So come see me once they're gone." He smiled widely and nodded his head. "Stop looking happy they'll suspect something." I chided him quietly.

He quickly wiped the smile off his face.

"Wesley." I whispered to him.

"Yes?" He still looked a little to happy.

"Get lost." I pointed out the fact that he was still sitting across from me like a moron.

"Oh right… sorry." He then got up from the table and made his way back to his friends. _What an adorable guy, a little slow when he's nervous, but he's sweet. That's what I need right now a sweet guy, Eli probably wouldn't have been sweet… Wait what? Why am I thinking about Eli, and his green eyes, and that perfect smile… WTF? I can not start crushing on a guy who has a girlfriend. That's just wrong. But he was really cute and funny too. Degrassi's gonna suck monkey balls. _


End file.
